Wisdom Apex Auhlavez
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760247 |no = 7207 |element = Dark |rarity = Dream |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = |animation_idle = |animation_move = |movespeed_attack = |movespeed_skill = |speedtype_attack = |speedtype_skill = |movetype_attack = |movetype_skill = |normal_frames = |normal_distribute = |normal_totaldistr = |bb_frames = |bb_distribute = |bb_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = |sbb_distribute = |sbb_totaldistr = |ubb_frames = |ubb_distribute = |ubb_totaldistr = |description = Despite her talent in combat, the gentle sorceress preferred to spend her time in the library rather than in the battlefield. Auhlavez was an erudite who had a thirst for knowledge and gladly joined the Academy of Explorers. It was in this place that she met the famous Sedrac, the one who had managed to convince the sages of the Mirror world of the need to study the Rift, for the first time. The two intellectuals often discussed their respective expeditions with each other, until the day when Auhlavez didn’t return. The Rift had taken from Sedrac not only his lifelong friend Llewxam but also his esteemed colleague. If some event would’ve prevented this disastrous fate, Sedrac and Auhlavez could’ve found clues about the disappearance of the Mirror world’s heroine. Their knowledge of the Rift would have been such that they could have traveled together without risk in order to constantly search further. |summon = Let’s explore the Rift together, Summoner. |fusion = Give me more books to read! I want to know everything. |evolution = |hp_base = 6805 |atk_base = 2469 |def_base = 2385 |rec_base = 2222 |hp_lord = 8302 |atk_lord = 3012 |def_lord = 2910 |rec_lord = 2711 |hp_anima = 9427 |rec_anima = 2411 |atk_breaker = 3312 |def_breaker = 2610 |atk_guardian = 2712 |def_guardian = 3210 |hp_oracle = 7852 |rec_oracle = 3001 |hp_rex = 9427 |atk_rex = 3312 |def_rex = 3210 |rec_rex = 3001 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Angelic Wisdom |lsdescription = Boosts HP (60%) and ATK, DEF, REC relative to remaining HP (0-40%) & damage taken boosts BB gauge (4-7 BC) and may restore HP (50% chance heal 25% damage) & negates ATK, DEF, REC reduction effects |lsnote = |bb = Divine Doom |bbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on all foes & probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & probable random status ailment infliction & damage taken boosts BB gauge (4-7 BC) may restore HP (25% chance heal 30% damage) for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Mystical Teachings |sbbdescription = 21 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage based on remaining HP) & probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & adds probable status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns & boosts damage against status afflicted foes (160%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 900% x HP / base max HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Life and Death |ubbdescription = 32 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage based on remaining HP) & boosts damage against status afflicted foes (400%) and damage taken boosts BB gauge (50 BC) for 3 turns & adds chance to resist 1 KO attack (80%) & raises allies from KO (100% chance) |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% x HP / base max HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Reflected Dreams |esitem = Apex Sphere |esdescription = If an Apex sphere is equipped, boosts all parameters (30% and 10% all), damage reduction (10%), adds chance of raising allies from KO (10%) to BB/SBB |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (30%) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boosts Spark damage (100%) |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Brave Burst |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC) |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Raises ATK parameter limits to 130000 |dreamskill4_1_note = |dreamskill4_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Adds HP restoration when attacking effect to BB |dreamskill4_2_note = |dreamskill4_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Adds damage taken boosts BB gauge effect (4-7 BC) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill4_3_note = |dreamskill4_4_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Enhances LS's ATK, DEF, REC boost relative to remaining HP effect (+40%) |dreamskill4_4_note = |dreamskill4_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_5_note = |dreamskill4_6_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_6_desc = Enhances SBB's damage boost against status afflicted foes effect (+40%) |dreamskill4_6_note = |dreamskill4_7_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_7_desc = Adds chance to resist 1 KO attack to SBB (15%) |dreamskill4_7_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}